Conventionally, audio data and video data have been recorded in one sector, which is a physical record/reproduction unit formed on a storage medium such as an optical disk, in a mixed manner. In the conventional recording method, however, since audio data and video data are arranged in a free space in a sector in a discrete manner, there is difficulty in achieving high-speed reproduction when predetermined audio data is reproduced. This is because other video data arranged in the same sector is wastefully read.
Accordingly, for example, recording audio data and video data in respective areas, obtained by concentrically dividing a recording area of an optical disk, with a certain degree of continuity allows for high-speed reproduction.
Further, recording metadata for audio data and video data at the same time can facilitate desired data to be located.
However, when desired data is retrieved based on metadata recorded in individual areas, a system for sequentially performing reading from the front end has a problem in that the retrieval time is slow.